Stella Nox Lucis Illuminati
Stella Nox Lucis Illuminati is a character that has a cameo in the upcoming novel to be published by an unrecognized writer named "Gabby Manuel" a writer in the Philippines, under the handle name of "The6thMessenger." In the novel, she will just be an alter ego. Her name is derived from "Stella" which is Latin for Star, "Nox" means Night, "Lucis" means shining, and "Illuminati" means very brightly, so it means "very brightly shining night star", Stella Nox is her first name, Lucis is her middle name, and Illuminati is her last name. She is one of the fanmade Vocaloid characters that is not based from Japanese heritage. Her purpose is primarily for story telling, singing, however, is of second priority. Design Stella's skin tone is very pale; whiter than average Caucasian but not enough that she looks like she is "dead". She is a slim young girl, wearing knee-length hair that is colored venetian blue; a midway between Kaito and Hatsune Miku's "blues". Her eyes are also the same shade of blue. Her clothing is a dark black suit, vest, blue necktie that can glow and white long sleeved shirt. Another outfit that she also wears is a dark black mini-skirt, dark black thigh-high socks and ankle boots that have "collars", and one inch block heels. Her headband is dark black with a dark black ribbon tied around a black rose. She also has a brown leather belt, but only the gold-plated buckle is revealed. Her Series Number is supposed to be located below her "badge" pinned at her coat , rather than being tatooed like common Vocaloids and official derivatives. Somehow the way she dresses resembles Miku and her "Saihate" costume, but it was just a coincidence. Personality Stella is mostly described as the living "thinking girl"; referencing to the statue that she is always staring blankly or reading something, and blinks less frequently than most, resulting in creeping others out. She is very anti-social, hates crowds, and only speaks when singing or if there is a matter of great importance that requires her voice. She spends her time alone, composing and writing, but nevertheless she is a playful individual, and quite childish. Because of her childish mentality, she sometimes slips up, but is capable of returning to her composure; Also because of her childish mentality she can't handle her fear and anger very well, thus she tries to be apathetic and emotionless upon interaction with her colleagues. She spends most the entire night making music, writing, or just staring at the stars. And through insomnia, she gained fame from her music. However, she has a fear of sleeping, for she believes that at some point she will never wake up again. Because she has HIV; she believes while sleeping she will to catch an illness and die without even knowing. When she is with the other Vocaloids she was very distant, and is fond of being quiet and not participating. However, she will talk only with others when it is one on one, or more when they're alone. Due to her belief of "radical honesty", she is shown to be incredibly tactless when speaking. She sometimes show her violent side when using her electric guitar; when she plays death metal riffs. She has numerous fears, and some might think it was childish despite her "Stoicism". (However will not be revealed until the upcoming fanon) Whenever she leaves, she always stays either at her room, the studio, or most commonly; the rooftop at night time. No one seems to see her up there, but when she has time, she will go up with a binocular, a telescope or even a rifle scope to gaze up at the stars. She enjoys a mad hybrid of various classical and futuristic, to modern style music; she loves a basic combination of classical instruments when playing electronica, techno, trance, synthpop, electropop, and indietronica with a number of classical instruments like violin; and gives it a prominent role at the same time. Her favorite and idol violinist is a girl named Linsey Stirling, and her favorite composition is Crystallize. (Only as planned) Biography Stella is the alter ego of a character in her creators novel that has yet to be published; The novel takes place in an alternate universe. In this universe she is a nerdy and anti-social young girl, who fancies herself making future generation music every night when she has a case of insomnia. The book's universe is classified. The development of the character is a HIV Positive. She was diagnosed as such and traced her mother as the source. Voice configuration Notable media None yet, but still lyrics. The only published lyrics are located to the links below, however there are more under the dark. Additional info Relationships All of these relationships are canonical within the creator's universe for fanon purposes. This being said, the relashionship only applies if Stella is assumed an accepted derivative and granted her own personality along with other Vocaloids as well as derivatives, and allowed such connections. Though she can be considered as a tsundere character, it's mostly because she became very close with Miku but she did it because she had to. General Relations: Stella interacts with almost everyone. She tends not to speak giving them the idea that she is mute, but then having a singing career would give them a dilemma. And if conflicts are about to start, or a noisy cheering of friends; she tends to leave and disappear. Upon group interactions or activities, she tends to sit behind and away from them to observe the surroundings. With Official Vocaloids Hatsune Miku: Unlike other vocaloids, Stella and Miku had a really rocky start. At first, Stella tried to ignore her as hard as she could, to the brink of threatening her to be shocked by a stun-gun just to make Miku stay away, whereas she always thought of Miku as: "The one who wouldn't take a hint". In time she grew tired of Miku's badgering and upon that final straw, she finally allowed Miku to spend time with her, which resulted in a strong attachment. In a way, they unconsciously became like sisters. Kagamine Rin: She and Stella get along quite well, provided that Rin is quiet around her when they actually come into contact with each other. By any chance should Rin become noisy, Stella will leave swiftly, unnoticed, this leads Rin to calling her "American Ninja" despite her European heritage. Kagamine Len: ''' Whenever they come in contact with each other, Len becomes clumsy thus giving the impression of having a crush on Stella, and in result he apologizes a lot more frequently around her. But Stella wouldn't think that Len would try and court her for she believes that he is the twin sister of Rin. At some point when the two spoke and she was able to clear things up, and because of that she tends to quickly finish their conversations, if they would even have one. '''Kagamine Rin and Len: Because of their first brush; quarreling in front Stella led her to have a habit of leaving swiftly and unnoticed. At some point if she is forced to break them up when there is a conflict, she'll grab both of their shoulders and knock them out; using the Star Trek: "Vulcan Deathgrip". Meiko: Stella always feels unwelcome around her because of what she heard when Megurine Luka arrived, thus she always leaves when Meiko is around, and only answers her with a look and some gestures whenever talked to. Kaito: At their first encounter, Stella was surprised of how he interacted, the way he spoke and moved, thus it led her to wonder if he is homosexual, thus to avoid asking that question, she leaves him, as she's known to do. Megurine Luka: Luka was the very first person Stella spoke to, and with the language only they can fully understand; English. At first, Stella seemed to be avoid her, but does have a significant mutual respect towards her, yet sometimes Luka flirts, both intentionally or unintentionally, which causes Stella a paradigim shift towards Luka during such flirting. With other fanmades Akita Neru: Being a bit of a tomboy, Stella can relate and feel comfortable around Neru. When interacting with Neru, Stella seems to be a lot gentler and subtle. Yowane Haku: Because of Haku's character item being a bottle of sake, and her tendency to drink, Stella believes that she is one of the worst influences of all the people she hangs around with, thus they are barely seen together. And no matter what, Stella is always ignoring and trying to get away from Haku. Hachune Miku: Because Hachune caused trouble and badgered Stella a lot more frequently than Miku; instead of just walking away, Stella ran away and hid around the studio. But when she had enough, she pulled out her stun-gun and shocked Hachune to the ground, making the other Vocaloids fear her. After that, Stella did visit Hachune in the infirmary and apologized, but also threatened so she wouldn't badger her anymore. Tako Luka: Because Tako Luka appears as the head of Megurine Luka but having the body of octopus, Stella seemed scared of her and walked away quickly. And upon confrontation, instead of going for the stun-gun on her belt, she went for another weapon within her suit which was later identified as a Glock 18C, complete with a suppressor. But because of the mutual respect she has for Luka, Stella tried to interact with the octopus, but upon doing so, she shivered and grew paler than usual, and usually seen unconscious at hallways. Appearances * The upcoming fanon. Trivia *Her eye color is Venetian blue. *Story line is still confidential for it is part of a novel and spoilers would jeopardize the book itself. Gallery Development External links *Blog: Angels Agony *Blog (entry): glidlow-havensphere *Blog (entry): vanishing-star *Blog (entry): chick-chikadee *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7u8kNYsoG7w *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dN7q1vT2ff8 *http://youtu.be/MAAR4deQH6Q *http://youtu.be/wAu50vuE-3o Category:Characters by The6thMessenger Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin